It's Complicated: Carly's & Jack's Story
by AnimeAngel4eva
Summary: Carly receives an assignment to have an exclusive interview with Jack to write an article about regarding his announcement about going on hiatus. When old wounds start to surface again, will Carly be able to handle this? *ORIGINALLY "WHAT HURTS THE MOST"
1. Chapter 1: What Hurts the Most

Title: **It's Complicated: Carly's Story** (*NOTE: ORIGINALLY WAS CALLED, "What Hurts the Most")  
>Genre: Romance, Drama<br>Anime: Yu Gi Oh 5Ds  
>Pairing: Jack x Carly<br>Summary:_ Carly receives an assignment to have an exclusive interview with Jack to write an article about regarding his announcement about going on hiatus. When old wounds start to surface again, will Carly be able to handle this?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: What Hurts the Most<strong>

Carly Nagisa was having a rough start that morning. Her deadline was due in just a few hours and her laptop broke down_, again,_ forcing her to head over to the public library and finish her article there. It didn't help how the computer's processor was incredibly slow so saving and editing her photos she took was taking twice as long than it should have been in the first place. She spared a glance at her laptop resting, dead in her bag. She'll have to take it over to Yusei's to get it fixed in hope that he won't make it any worse than the last technician's results. Saving her document and ejecting her USP she picked up her bag and hurried out of the library.

Having been scouted and offered a job in another journalism agency, Carly accepted the job despite knowing it would take her an extra hour or so, depending on the traffic to travel to her new office. Now she was a professional photojournalist, finally able to combine her passion of photography and writing articles together as one. Heading to the station she passed through the gate pressing her ticket card to the scanner and hustled down the stairs to catch the next train.

While Carly had once owned a car, she sold it realizing that it was not only cheaper and more efficient to take a train, but twice as fast by cutting through the packed jammed traffic at the other side of the city. But it didn't change the fact she still had to take a bus, which meant at some point, she was going to get stuck in traffic one way or another.

The feeling of her cellphone vibrating caught Carly's attention as she sat down at a seat and checked the caller's ID before answering. Her eyes widen and quickly snapped it open, "Hello? Aki! How are you?" a bright smile crawled upon her lips as she heard Aki giggle in response, _'Hey Carly, I just wanted to give you a heads up that I'm in town for the week. I was thinking maybe we can meet up for lunch or at a pub tonight.'_

Carly closed her eyes reviewing her schedule before replying, "I can't make it for lunch but I'm available this evening. Which pub would you like to go?"

"How about the usual one? I hope it's still around, I know it wasn't fairing well in business before I left." Carly's grin grew wider, "Don't worry, it's back in business. How about seven? I don't get out of work till six." She peered out the window behind her scanning the city rushing past her below_. 'Sounds good._' Aki paused as if thinking about something that made Carly raise her eyebrows in concern, "Aki?"

'_Oh sorry, with the major shift in time zone I'm feeling very out of it._' Carly wasn't convinced with her response but didn't bother pressing the matter any further, "Alright then, get some sleep even if it means it's not going to help out much. I'll see you tonight."

'Yeah thanks! See you later!' Carly shut her phone only to receive another text that was only a reminder about the press meeting that afternoon after she delivered her report. Taking a deep breath she took out her music player and tuned out for the rest of the ride.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Nagisa!" greeted her boss who gestured her to head to his office the moment she made her entrance, "I'll be with you in a second." She nodded in response and went inside reaching into her pocket for her USP and heard the door swing open again as her chief came in with a folder in hand and held out his hand, "Got the report?"<p>

"All complete." She answered. He slipped it into his computer and skimmed through it and nodded with a satisfied look on his face, "Good, good. The would look good on the cover page." He looked up from the monitor and stood up, "Now with that assignment aside, while I know you have a press conference you're planning to attend to, I got a scoop about a hero returning to town." Carly stiffened in response anticipating what's next to come. "Jack Atlas will be returning to town. Apparently he will be hosting one more duel before going on hiatus for a bit. Sources say he-," at that point Carly's brain was buzzing too loudly, overwhelmed by the idea of Jack returning to town. If someone had only known her ten years ago they would have thought that she'd be thrilled, no ecstatic to see him, but those who have known her since that dreadful day eight years ago would be well aware that she wants nothing to do with him.

"-so I would like to assign you to get an exclusive interview with him." Her chief looked at her and frowned, "Are you alright Carly? You look terribly pale." She shook her head and laughed nervously, "Oh I'm perfectly fine Chief! I'll take care of this assignment thank you." Her boss grinned in response and handed her the folder, "I'll be counting on you Carly!" She took the file and bowed before leaving the office. She hustled over to her desk and sat down dropping the folder in front of her and eyed it warily.

'_Relax Carly, snap out of it. Don't let your emotions get the better of you otherwise you'll get fired! You do want that promotion, right? Get a grip!'_ she frowned in response before getting up again stuffing the folder into her bag and headed out the door again, _'Looks like I am going to be drinking more than usual tonight.'_

* * *

><p>Carly waiting outside of the pub checking her watch, she looked up when she heard her name. "Carly?" The reporter beamed back at the psychic duelist approaching her, "Aki! It's so great to see you!" The two of them exchanged quick hugs before Aki squeezed her hands and gushed, "Oh my gosh Carly, you look absolutely gorgeous!"<p>

"What? Was I that ugly in the past?" she joked with a playful frown on her face. Aki just laughed as the two of them stepped inside, "Not at all, just wow. You have finally walked into the spotlight." Carly snorted, "You mean, literally walked into the spotlight. Ever since I've started keeping up with the latest trend getting reports, exclusive scoops and interviews has been a piece of cake."

Aki grinned at her, "Who would want to reject an offer to be interviewed by a beautiful woman?" Carly rolled her eyes, "Almost no one, and the ones who usually do only makes them suspicious about hiding something big." She looked at Aki, "So what brings you to town?" Aki folded her hands together resting them on top of the counter they sat at, "I needed some time to think. I also wanted to see how everyone was doing. It's been eight years since I stepped afoot here." The bartender greeted them wiping the countertop, "Good evening ladies, my apologizes for the delay, what can I get you?"

"Two shots please." Carly replied holding out the cash and quickly spared a glance at Aki, "I hope that's okay." The doctor just nodded and grinned in amusement, "I've grown used to them since that what my colleagues and I would do after a successful discharge with a patient who needed serious medical attention," Aki picked up her glass before adding, "and miracles." Carly's eyes widen, "Before I ask, cheers to the out of blue reunion!" Aki grinned as they tipped each other's glass and took their shots and Carly called, "Another two- actually make that three please!" Aki stared at her in bewilderment, "I didn't think you'd like taking shots so much." Carly shook her head, "Usually I don't, but tonight I need it." She eyed her, "And, what are these miracles you've spoken of?" Aki's eyes widen slightly and picked up her shot glass inspecting it. '_That's right, only the team knows about this power.'_ She settled it down again as she replied, "For the past year now since I've been working at the hospital we've had four to six cases of recoveries that are deemed as miracles." Carly smirked, "And they are connected to you?" Aki frowned, "What makes you think of that?" Carly's smirk only grew wider, "Don't underestimate a reporter's institution." She held up her glass and took her second shot before continuing, "Besides the fact you are a psychic duelist and I have done some major investigation learning that psychic duelists have some pretty wicked not to mention _miraculous_ abilities, the way you worded it just gave it away." Aki opened her mouth to protest but Carly beaten her to it, "Also miracles aren't supposed to happen often. The fact that you said you have witnessed one way or another, that there were four to six cases, all within a year versus what you could have described it as part of the hospital's history clearly breaks it down to the point that you are connected to these miracles." Aki stared at her in bewilderment, astonished about her statement. The reporter felt a sense of pride and accomplishment for being able to say it so simply when it sounds so complicated.

Carly held up her shot glass as if she were to make a toast, "And judging the way you are looking at me right now speaks for itself." Aki just scowled, "I shouldn't have brought it up in the first place." She laughed in response once taking her shot as Aki picked up her own and did the same, waving to the bartender again for more.

"And, what about you _Ms. Nagisa_." The psychic duelist replied, addressing her by her last name- something in which she only did when the reporter got something out her, "I've heard that you were scouted for a big journalism company and now working as a photojournalist." She turned to face her expecting her to smile, but instead she found the reporter groaning, "Everything been great, but-" she stopped as she grabbed the shot glass they've both received and clutched to the glass so tightly, Aki was worried she was going to break it.

"I just received a new assignment today…" she raised her glass to her lips and grumbled, scowling, "_And_ I accepted it despite knowing that I have to do an exclusive interview with no other than the _Jackass_." She gulped the liquor down before letting out a huff as the heavy alcohol burned her throat.

"You're in charge of getting an exclusive interview with Jack?" Aki gasped as reached for her third shot glass, "Why am I not surprised?"

"The word may have gotten around that I was close to him in the past. They probably think I can woo him or something and get a major scoop." Carly took her fourth shot and groaned, "Honestly, I know I shouldn't say this, but I don't think I'm ready to confront him yet." Aki made a face and rested her elbow on the countertop leaning her head against her knuckles to get a good look at the reporter, "That's right, you shouldn't say that." She paused looking up at the ceiling before gazing down again, "Then again, maybe Jack won't recognize you." Carly blinked and turned her head to Aki who was now tapping her cheek, "Hm, yeah. I mean he hasn't seen you in ten years and you look so different not to mention beautiful-,"

"Jack likes beautiful women, that's not going to help. Even if he doesn't recognize me he still might try hitting on me." Aki snorted in response and carefully leaned back on the stool, "There's no avoiding it is there." Leaned back onto the counter and sighed, "Well, Jack has a reputation of remembering people's faces, more specifically women' faces." She shot a sympathetic smile to Carly, "Looks like there's no way around it. If he acts as a jerk, just give him a nice wicked slap! Now that would be an exclusive!" Aki added enthusiastically, Carly just raised her eyebrows with a weak smile upon her lips. One of the strange things she knew about Aki was that she loved to tease Jack, although she didn't quite understand why though. The only reason she could come up with was Jack's brother-complex with Yusei. Her eyes widen and turned to Aki, "Oh yeah, now that I think of it, have you seen Yusei yet?" She suddenly saw Aki stiffen and stat batting her shot glass back and forth between her hands, staring at it intensely, "No, I haven't." she answered quietly.

Carly raised her eyebrows surprised, "Do you not like him anymore?" Aki's head shot up and shook her head, "No! I… I mean, I don't know." She shifted her gaze back to the glass and sighed, "For some reason it feels like it's going to be awkward." She added softly. Carly raised her raise arm and patted Aki on the back, "It'll be fine. Oh that's right, I have to drop by his place tomorrow anyways, I wanted to ask him if he could fix my laptop." Aki bit her lips, "No it's fine. I'll drop by myself." Carly raised her arm for the bartender's attention and called, "Two shots more shots please!" Aki looked at her with a silly expression, "You have an admirable amount of tolerance for alcohol." Carly just shrugged, "It's good, but it's not healthy. I have to keep track of how many I have." She held up her glass, "Oh and FYI, last time I checked Yusei isn't dating anyone so you shouldn't be concerned too much." Aki just laughed at the remark and held up her glass as well, "Thanks, cheers!" they tipped each other's glass before taking the shot and paying for their drinks and leaving the pup then finally parted ways.

Arriving back at her apartment, Carly checked her messages on her cellphone before opening the fridge helping herself to some bottled water and dropping herself onto a chair at the kitchen table where the file holding the sources for her next assignment was left untouched. Her hand extended towards the file and slid if close to her before turning it on and skimmed through the pages dully until she stopped at the date his riding duel was taking place. Her eyes narrowed, "Damn it" she muttered glancing at the clock that was well past midnight. That was this afternoon. Rising from her seat she took one more gulp of water before heading to the bathroom to wash up and then retire to bed. After all that afternoon was definitely going to be gruesome.

* * *

><p>Carly almost scolded herself for taking her time to carefully apply her makeup and contacts and curl her hair before pulling it into a high ponytail. She decided to wear a pair of skinny jeans with her new comfortable black ankle boots and her light green waist long tunic matched with a brown belt. She almost wanted to laugh at herself for actually keeping up with the latest rend in fashion, something in which she never really cared about for most of her life. She turned to the mirror smoothing out her outfit before reaching for her large hand band and reached for her camera that had just finished charging. Before she planned to head down to the arena, she wanted to make sure she were to drop off her laptop at Yusei's. She left her apartment and jogged lightly to his garage where she saw him working outdoors. Hurrying up to him he took notice her heels tapping against the concrete towards him and stood up wiping his hands clean from the engine's dust, "Good morning Carly. What brings you here?"<p>

She laughed nervously in response and pulled out her laptop, "I was hoping you could do me a favor and try fixing my laptop. This is the third time it blacked out." Yusei took the notebook and studied its exterior, "Sure, it shouldn't be too much of a problem. It probably only needs some upgrades and tweets." He tapped it gently, "I should be able have it fixed by the end of the day." He paused studying her appearance, "I'm guessing you are heading to the arena next?" Carly sighed heavily, "Yes, unfortunately. But business comes first, not personal matters." Yusei gave her an apologetic look, "If it would make you feel better, Jack would have to look twice, if not three times to recognize you as you are now." Carly pointed to her ponytail, "Is it this?" He nodded, "And the curls. It's nice by the way." She smiled, "Thanks." And paused before adding, "By the way, I'm not sure if I should be the one telling you this, but Aki is back in town." Yusei's eyes widen, "Is that so? When did she arrive?"

"Yesterday morning. I think she plans to swing by this afternoon, but I can't guarantee it since her sleeping schedule is off." She answered as she took three steps back, "Anyways, I gotta run. I'll drop by this evening."

"Yeah sure thing." Yusei watched her run off before shifting her gaze back to the D-Wheel and tossed the cloth onto the seat before pushing it back into the garage. Looks like he got three things to do today.

* * *

><p>Carly stood in the front of the press stand observing that large audience that have shown up to see Jack's turbo duel – as usual. She took a few pictures before moving locations to get another angle shot. She stopped when she realized she was standing at the edge of the track entrance and sighed heavily scolding herself for not paying proper attention to where she was going. The sound of the D-Wheels roaring from behind the scenes made her blood run cold. It wasn't that she was scared of Jack, it was just dreadful and overwhelming. Inspecting her camera's settings she changed adjusted the lens just as Jack's Wheel of Fortune flew right past her. Not that she was trying to get the shot, but she was simply testing the quality capture and timing of when she clicked the shutter. She sat down on a bench behind her and glanced up at the large screens in display. Their famous MC who now had noticeable grey streaks showing off his true age that many would second guess due to the amount of passion and energy he puts into his job made the announcement. Before long the duel began however ended shortly – not that it surprised Carly, but the opponent was no other than Mukuro whose tactics had barely changed at all for the past four years, and is still striving to become king.<p>

Taking a deep breath, she crept out of the crowd and snuck around the security while the reporters and television crews were gathering and clashing against each other as they desperately try to get a comment from the world's renowned King. Jack being surrounded by his cheerleaders as usual came to greet the reporters, another thing that hasn't changed, his passion for being in the spotlight. Carly leaned against the wall waiting for him to make his way back inside where she will ambush him for an exclusive interview. Over the past eight years Carly decided to try stepping up and outsmart the reporters by taking advantage of the commotion and get herself into places that most reporters have difficult time getting to. Before she knew it she almost considered herself an expert at it. The sound of Jack's heavy boots caught her attention as she uncrossed her arms and pushed herself off the wall and walked up to him, "Jack Atlas. I would like to request an exclusive interview regarding your last conference statement and your decision for going on hiatus when you are at the peak of your career." He paused as he and eyed her carefully before shooing the cheerleaders who left giggling and crossed his arms, "What will I get out of it?"

Carly raised her eyebrow, "For someone who loves to be in the spotlight, I am surprised that you are questioning the reward."

"Well it is taking up my free time, after all I am technically on hiatus as we speak now that the duel is over." He looked up at the ceiling before eyeing her from head to toe, "But then again it might be worth the time."

Her eyes narrowed in response of his behavior and put up her guard, "I'm afraid that I have no interest in wooing you Mr. Atlas." Jack looked at her surprised then smirked, "Then perhaps I should try and woo you?" He took a step closer, drawing his face near. Carly scowled angrily,_ 'Since when did he start acting like this?' _When their faces were inches apart it was only then when Jack finally indentified her, at moment she raised her hand instinctively and whipped her hand across his face, causing him to stumble back from the impact clutching to his jaw with wide eyes, "Carly?"

She crossed her arms and scowled, "Jack Atlas you have turned into one disgusting pig." She pivoted her heel and stormed out of the building, The sound of Jack's footsteps closing in on her caused her to pick up the pace. When he grabbed her arm and spun around his eyes were widen as if he saw something mystical or enchanting, "It really is you Carly." She glared at him shrugged off his grip on her arm, "What do you want? I already said I have no interest in wooing you and you wooing me." However she'd be lying if she said wasn't caught off guard at the lack of sparkles in his eyes, something she wasn't used to seeing. She caught herself as she felt her mouth open to ask what was wrong.

"Answer my question." She repeated sharply, her unapproved expression still in place. Jack looked up at the sky before looking down again, "Yeah I'm up to it. The exclusive interview."

"This is strictly for business." She added sternly as she took out a small notepad and pen, "When would it be a good time for you?"

"Tonight?" he suggested, she looked at him impatiently, "What_ time_ tonight, and _where_." He scowled and replied, "How about six, and somewhere that isn't open to the public." She raised an eyebrow, "God damn it, you know why!" he grumbled as he turned his back to her with his arms crossed.

'_Great, well I'm not going to accept going to his place, that'd only create a scandal.'_ She studied his broad back before taking a deep breath, _'I can't believe I'm going to say this…'_ and answered, "Then we will meet at my place. You remember where it is right?" Jack turned to her looking somewhat surprised. Tearing the piece of paper off the pad she grabbed his hand and placed the paper in his palm and closed it, "I'll see you then okay."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>Carly didn't bother changing outfits because she was not planning to impress him, she was not planning to seduce him and more importantly she was not going to let her curious and genuinely concerned emotions get the better of her and ask what's wrong. Preparing the salad she chewed on her lips anxiously. Even though she tells herself that, she can't help but wonder why he looks so, dead on the inside. There was no joy or pride that sparkled in his eyes, something that she wasn't used to seeing. The last time she did something similar was when she first met Jack and saw his good side, only now days he's acting like a <em>Jackass<em>and a playboy. She stopped chopping the carrots and frowned. 'Wait, could it be he's suffering from something?' Her thoughts were put on hold, as there was a knock at her door. Placing the knife down she went to open up where Jack holding a bag with a bottle of white whine and her laptop in hand that he held out to her, "I dropped by Yusei's place before I came and he told me to drop this off to you." She took the laptop and stepped aside, gesturing him to come in before closing the door, "I'll be right back I'm just going to grab my recorder and place this in my office." He nodded quietly as he wandered into the apartment observing the surroundings. The first thing he noticed that it was more furnished which made it feel a lot more cozy than the last time he came over. His eyes stopped at the carrots being chopped up and walked up to the counter and resumed Carly's incomplete task. When she came back in she was rather surprised that he was already getting starting on the radish, "Well it seems you have finally looked how to cook and prepare food." She clapped her hands, "Congratulations." A small smirk appeared upon his lips, "And, what about you? You finally keeping up with the latest trend." Carly went by him and checked on the potatoes that were being boiled, "I've been up to date for the last eight years, it's nothing new."

There was silence an awkward silence between them before Jack finally spoken up, "It suits you." She turned off the stove and moved the pot, "Thanks." The sound of the kitchen equipment grinding and clashing against the pots and cutting boards soon was the main focus on the sound. Carly frowned. It was way too awkward, she was almost confident that there was something terribly wrong." That thought was quickly put on hold when she felt Jack's arms wrap around her waist, burying his face into her shoulder as she proceeded with mashing the potatoes. Her frown gradually disappeared and was soon replaced with a face filled with worry. She turned her head slightly towards Jack's and finally decided to question him. She couldn't stand watching anyone, even if they broke her heart act like they are broken in side, "Jack," she started softly, "What's wrong?"

They stood there quietly for a few moments before she heard a peep from him, "It happened all over again."

"What happened?"

"The same mistake I made when I left Satellite." She looked at him pitifully, "I lost, no abandoned someone who was very dear to me in exchange for my glory days." His voice cracked a little bit causing her eyes to widen in surprise. For one, she has never – ever, _ever _hear Jack's voice crack. Who on earth did he lose that made hi so broken?

Then it hit her.

He was referring to _her_ wasn't he? She closed her eyes painfully and touched his hand, "And what made you realize that this time?"

Jack raised his head off her shoulders before turning her around to face him gently and answered, "Loneliness. Every day and night I would feel so empty and alone. There's only so much you can obtain with glory, but I learned that when it comes to making a choice between staying with someone you're hold powerful feelings for or obtaining fame and becoming a legend, one of them could last for all eternity while the other one other dies out."

Carly smiled at him sadly and replied softly, "It seems you have finally gained some wisdom." The lonely king smile softly in response, leaning closer to the point they could feel each others breath. However before he could go any further Carly placed her hand in between them acting as a barricade and added, "However, remember that speaking wisely alone isn't enough to make up for mistakes you have made in the past." She lowered her hand as Jack pulled his head back watching her, knowing she had more to say. She took his hands and squeezed them gently, "So now you must find your way back onto the right path that you believe in and earn the lost trust back and prove that you will not make the same mistake or anything alike the mistake for the third time."

Jack just smiled down at her nodded, "Yes. You're right." He squeezed her hands back and stepped back, "I should go now." he looked at the unused recorder and murmured, "You can write about this if you like. It would explain why I am stepping down for a while, if not forever." He released her hands as she rubbed her arms as cool chills ran up her spine. She watched him turn to the door and pick up his coat before sparing her one last glance and left. Carly found herself locking the door almost worried he would come running back in, or more like herself running out the door crying out that she forgiven him already. Kneeling down onto the floor she hugged her knees as she leaned her back against the door. Fresh tears that she had struggled to hold back for so long ran down her face. It hurts, but it was going to be worth it. Jack Atlas has to learn from his mistakes on his own now, not be guided by her again. If he truly loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her he will try and be a better man, and do whatever it takes to win her heart back.

But the most difficult part was, that he already did.

* * *

><p><strong>UPDATED<strong> **A/N (APRIL 6th 2011)**: I'm rather pleased how this turned out. I wanted to focus on how Carly was handling the heartbreak and dreadful farewell in Episode 154. Of course it wasn't just that, but I also wanted Jack to face the consequences of his actions. What he did was basically pulling the same stunt he did went he had originally left Satellite, abandoning Yusei and his friends. Of course it didn't take long for him to be forgiven since Yusei always had hope for him, but the point is he got caught up with his glory days of being King again that only made him repeat the same mistakes from the past, thus only this time he has to earn Carly's trust back.

Also another thing I wanted to mention was that what you read here for Aki and Yusei will continue in **"It's Complicated: Aki's Version" **since this versions is solely about Carly and her relationship with Jack. Actually what the heck, here's some notes I added from my profile:

New Project:** It's Complicated **[YGO 5Ds | Yusei x Aki | Jack x Carly]**  
><strong>IMPORTANT NOTES

- The ONESHOT, **"What Hurts the Most"** title will/has been changed to **"It's Complicated (Carly's Version)"** exactly like, **"It's Complicated (Aki's Version) "**, although I do hope to find another title and have their individual stories subtitled with "_What Hurts the Most"_ and _"It's Complicated".  
>- <em>"It's Complicated (Carly's Version)" aka (What Hurts the Most) has been updated with very minor adjustments (_tweaking a few words and fixing spelling errors or incomplete vocabulary_)_  
><em>- There will be TWO versions, both connected and sharing events and running at the same time.  
>- Each one will be revolving individually around Carly's side of the story and Aki's side of the story.<br>- You _will_ see shared dialogue between them when the two characters are together in the same place and time.  
>- I haven't decided yet whether I will have "Love is in the Air" be part of this project while was the source of my inspiration for this.<p>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Carly sat on her couch rocking back and fourth hugging her knees with a bitter look on her face, "Why god, why did I say that?" she mumbled for the millionth time that evening. She eyed her cell phone that started to buzz beside her, "What the hell? Who would send a text at this early?" Flipping the cellphone open she sighed as she scanned the message.

[ Carly, I need to talk to you. Could you call me as soon as you get this message? – Aki ]

Sparing a glance at the time at the corner of the screen she dialed up Aki's number and called her as a yawn escaped her, _'Carly? I didn't think you'd be awake right now.' _Carly closed her eyes and stretched her legs, "I'm having a hard time sleeping. Jack pulled a stunt on me and I said something I shouldn't have and now I'm stuck here biting myself."

'_Did you say a bad thing or a good thing?_' She heard Aki ask warily.

"A bad thing." She exclaimed suddenly, venting out her frustration, "I was sucked into his pitiful actions and blurted out that I'd wait for him and give him a second chance!"

'_Wait, that's a bad thing? And seriously, Jack acting pitiful? Please explain_.'

Carly raised her hand to her ponytail and pulled out the elastic that held it up, and shook it free as a sigh escaped her lips, "Jack was here for no more than fifteen minutes. Within that period of time he helped me cook and that somehow that led to me embracing me and then he went on about how he made the same mistake as he did in the past when he had left Satellite AND THEN – here's the worst part, he said that he regretted leaving me and because I am _too-sweet-of-a-person_ I gave him a word of advice and then said he'd have to try hard to earn my trust and heart back!" she groaned as she slapped her forehead, "I'm supposed to be trying to move on, not ask him to try and win me back! ARG! WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

'_Well at least you didn't make your relationship worse._' Aki replied bitterly. Carly's eyes widen in surprise, "Wait what? So you went to see Yusei?"

'_More like he came to me, thanks to you._' Aki remarked dryly before adding, '_And because I wasn't mentally prepared I screwed things up when he asked me some questions and thing got awkward and now ugh, things were left on a bad note when he decided to go_.'

"Wait so you're telling me he came and left on his own? Are you for real?"

'_Well this explains why she texted me.'_ The reporter thought as she stood up to grab herself a glass of water.

'_I'm the one to blame though_.' Aki replied, 'I_ could tell he came prepared knowing I probably wouldn't know where to start. That's a Team 5Ds strategist for you… Now it's my turn to come up with a way to somehow make it up to him._'

There was a moment of silence between them as Carly filled her glass with water and let out a huff, "Why does it feel like you're having the same problem Jack is having and I'm having the same problem as Yusei's having?"

'_Do not compare me with Jack, at least I tried to keep in contact and I don't act like a jerk.'_ Aki protested sounding offended.

"Did you really?" Carly said warily before adding, "If you kept in contact with him as well as you did with me, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be having this problem in the first place. Secondly, there's no way you can act like a 'jerk'. Jerks are for boys, in this case you may have acted like a bitch."

'_Excuse me?'_ she snapped, Carly rolled her eyes as she gulped down the water, "I didn't say you _were_ a bitch, I said you _may_ have acted like one."

The young woman heard Aki sigh in the background, _'I'm sorry, the lack of sleep got me there.'_

"I don't think it has anything to do with that. You're just emotionally unstable, I can tell." The reporter yawned for the second time, "This is ridiculous, both of us need to get some sleep so we can deal with our problems properly."

Aki yawned, '_Mhm, feel free to call me back later after you wake up, I'm going to knock myself out now.'_

"Good luck with the aftermath." Carly joked before hanging up only to see that Aki beaten her to it. Placing her glass down, Aki returned to her room and tossed herself into bed in hopes to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Carly woke up the next morning with puffy bloodshot eyes and buried her head back under the pillows again. Lucky for her today was one of her days off, one of those days she would use to catch up on her reports that she was falling behind in or go out the mall to check out the latest upgrades for camera lens. After staying put for another thirty minutes, the young woman finally dragged herself out of bed to open the curtains. She couldn't help but sigh in dismay after seeing the sky was dark and grey and to top things off, it was pouring rain out.<p>

Running her fingers through her hair she made her way out of her bedroom and approached her coffee machine flicking the switch on for it before opening the cabinet for a box of cereal was about to close it shut again when she something caught her eyes opening the cabinet to see a note stuck to the inside of the cabinet door and peeled it off and scanned it.

[_Drop by the usual café at 9:00am; I'm guessing you'll be up by then_ – _Jack_]

She scowled and crumpled the letter angrily, "How the hell did he get inside- oh for the love of god! Who would have thought he would still have a copy of the key!" she grumbled as she checked the time again to see that it was 8:48 before gazing out the window and plopped down onto the couch crossing her arms, "He comes barging into my home when I'm sound asleep, he assumes I am just going to-," she was quickly interrupted by her house phone and stared at it hesitantly before picking it up, "Hello, Carly here."

"Are you coming or what?" the sound of Jack's arrogant voice made her grimaced and walked over to the window to inspect the wet street below and snapped in annoyance, "What on earth gave you the right to come barging into my home while I was asleep!" Pivoting her foot she returned to the kitchen to retrieve her coffee and poured it into a mug and took a sip as he replied, "I wanted to surprise you."

"Surprise me, my ass. Are you for real? Don't bother sticking around I'm not coming." She responded angrily as she poured the cereal into a bowl, quickly followed up by some milk.

"Fine then, I'll come over." Carly almost dropped the container before gasping, "What part of _'NO'_ do you not get?"

"Well I get that you don't want go out in this weather." Carly placed down the milk and covered her face with her hands before resorting, "Do_ not_ come over." The line went dead and she restrained herself from chucking the phone at the floor in fury she rushed to her room and quickly got dressed, pulling hair back hastily to get it out of her face and grabbed a chair and placed it under the entrance's handle.

There was no way she was going to see him. She will run away if she has to. Pulling her coat off the rack she slipped into her boots and grabbed her bag, there was only one way to outrun Jack and that was to take an alternative root. She hurried to the window where she saw Jack standing in front of the building before heading inside. As if that the cue, Carly opened her window and climbed onto the fire escape before closing it behind her. With that she carefully climbed down and pressed her body against the building as she pulled her hood over her head and peeked around the corner. The reporter didn't see him, but she knew better from her experiences during risky assignments that it's always better to take an alternative route despite the follower wasn't in view. She turned around and ran the opposite way and down the streets of Neo Domino.

* * *

><p>"Carly? What are you doing here?" her co-worker Jane asked surprised to see her drenched hugging her bag protectively, "Isn't it your day off?" Carly slipped out of her coat and hung it on a rack near the furnace, "I felt like working on one of my assignments here." She answered as she pulled out her laptop and turned it on, "There's a pest at the apartment that's causing a ruckus." She added knowing her colleague was going to ask.<p>

"Well actually, I was going to call you down anyways to ask a favor." She looked over her laptop surprised, "You were?" Jane nodded in response, "Yeah, I need a partner for my assignment." The reporter closed her laptop and studied the files that were spread out on the woman's desk across her before eyeing her, "What kind of assignment is this exactly?"

Jane bit her lips, "Well there's been rumors flying around the agency about one of the people working in the City Council." She paused, "The target is Financial Tax Accountant Jun Breadwick, there's a word about him being responsible for embezzling the city's taxes." Carly gawked, "That's a major scoop!" The woman across her cracked a smile but quickly replaced it with a frown, "Originally I was supposed to do this investigation with Nelson but…" she made a sympathetic face, "You heard about his allergic reaction." Carly winced, "Yeah the word goes around. I hope he'll get better soon."

Nodding Jane folded her hands and fumbled with her thumbs, "That's where you come in, I was hoping you can be my partner," she looked up and waved her hands, "Not as a man, no, no, but you're strong and you have good experience for this kind of assignment." Carly leaned back into her seat and folded her hands together as well and pressed them against her lips thoughtfully before asking, "Is there no one other man available?" Jane shook her head, "I tried asking the chief, but he said that everyone has their hands full, he mentioned you since you are currently in charged of the exclusive interview at the moment." Carly couldn't help but inwardly shudder to herself when she mentioned the interview. Taking a deep breath Carly stood up and held her hand out, "Okay, I'll do it. When's the party?" Jane laughed nervously, "It's tonight."

Much to the young woman's surprised, Carly grinned in response, "Excellent." She forced her laptop to turn off by holding the power switch before putting it back into her bag, "Now I hope you got some cash on you, you're going to need it."

Jane looked at her, puzzled, "Why?"

"Trust me. You'll see."

* * *

><p>The two women stood outside of the city hall where a gathering was being held for celebrities, top business folks and political parties. Carly studied the area as she took a sip of the champagne that was being handed around. Her eyes trailed to the nervous journalist who was anxious about their 'mission'.<p>

"Car- _Jennifer_ are you that confident they won't recognize us?" Jane mumbled quietly as she sat down on the bench behind him. Carly swished her glass thoughtfully as she returned her gaze to the guests walking around the grand hall talking to one another.

"It will be fine." She answered smoothly, "We just have to wait for the climax of the party, that's when we go."

"Why then?" Jane murmured looking up to her, the reporter shrugged, "That's when everyone is distracted." The young woman giggled in response, "I suppose you're right."

Carly made sure that they were able to get in without anyone recognizing them. She contacted one of her friends from university who was a makeup artist and requested her to disguise them. Now Carly was identified as Jennifer who wore a blonde short bob cut wig and a dark lavender cocktail dress. She was pleased to see that she couldn't even recognize herself when she looked at transformation in the mirror.

When she heard Jane gasp Carly looked at her partner with a raised eyebrow, "What is it?" the woman blushed and raised her glass as a gesture pointing to an all-too-familiar blonde entering the party. Carly almost dropped her glass and scowled, Jane on the other hand was squealing to herself, "Oh my gosh, Jack Atlas is here!" As she rose from the bench she quickly spared a glance at Carly, "Can I go and meet him? Please? Please?"

The reporter eyed the blonde King thoughtfully. Perhaps this would be a good chance to see his true colors, especially if he didn't know that she was here. Suddenly a thought occurred to her.

'_Wait, what if he followed us here?'_ She took another sip of her champagne to gain more time to make a decision, '_It would be problematic if he were to blow our cover in here._'

"Ca-Jen?" Jane asked as she quickly corrected herself for the second time. Carly glanced at her and placed the empty glass onto the table besides her, "Fine. Go and meet him. In the mean time I'll go ahead and get started." Jane squealed and hurried off to the meet Jack as Carly slipped through the crowd and disappeared further into the building that was supposed to be closed off.

* * *

><p>Carly used the bobby pin that she wore in her hair that was actually a bug designed to crack into the system that locked Jun Breadwick's office and jammed the security system. This was another one of times where she was grateful to get a referral from Yusei to get some handy technologies from his friend Saiga. After she got into this company she made sure to keep in touch with the Jack of Trade to gain equipment that would help her dig further into her investigations.<p>

She quickly slipped into the office and checked to see if the computer was on, fortunately it was, al there was left to do was let the bug do its job of hacking into the hard-drive. As Carly waited for results she studied the office and looked for any extra clues that could be used for evidence. Carefully and but quickly she checked the bookcase and file cabinets only to find nothing out of the ordinary. Returning to the desk her eyes widen as a window popped up revealing several hidden documents. A small smirk appeared on her face, pleased to see her success.

The sound of the door clicking caused Carly to freeze on the spot and check the process of downloading the hidden files. Seeing it completed, she quickly slipped it into her purse and sat on the desk knowing there was no purpose of hiding when, whoever was about to come in, was probably already aware of her presence.

Sure enough it was no other than the man who was responsible for the fraud and his so-called escort.

"Well what do we have here? A fox has been sniffing about." Jun announced gleefully clapping his hands, "A gorgeous one too, don't you agree Haku?" Her eyes narrowed as the bodyguard grunted in response eyeing the dark object in the man's hands. Uncrossing her legs she pushed herself off the desk and studied the two men carefully, "And here we got a hunter and his hound." Jun just smirked in response, "It's unfortunate that a fox can't be tamed."

"Funny, last time I checked Foxes are cunning creatures. Rather than being tamed, they'd just out smart you." She replied watching the man before take a step forward into the dim moonlight that was glaring through the evening clouds. His bodyguard passed him the dark object that was revealed to be a pistol. The man chuckled in response, "It seems our fox is conscious about how the game works."

'_Damn it, at times like this now would be a good time for Jane to get some help, but she isn't anywhere to be seen.'_ Carly inwardly scowled, _'I knew I shouldn't have depended on her.'_

Jun took another step closer and caressed her face. Carly was sure to make sure that she didn't pull any stupid moves that could result an immediate or gruesome death.

"Hm, such a pretty face. Maybe I should spare you for a bit before I get rid of you for good." Carly couldn't help but scoffed in response only to have a pistol pointing to her head as the man continued to inspect her face, "Hm, as I thought you look awfully familiar." A cruel smile appeared onto his face as he yanked the wig off her head and let out a roar of laughter, "Ah I knew it. It's the infamous Carly Nagisa, what a shame that I have to get rid of such a pretty face."

The next thing that happened occurred so quickly that all Carly was a saw a blur. Before realized it, she saw Jun unconscious at her feet and a familiar blonde king glaring at her with a look that could kill. Peering over his shoulder she could see the escort unconscious as well. Before she could open her mouth and ask what heck happened and how did he find her Jack had already forcefully grabbed her wrist and dragged her away from the office and out through the backdoor of the building before pinning her to the wall, "What the hell were you thinking?"

She glared at him, "I was doing just fine! Why did you have to knock them out cold?" The pro duelist eyed eye sharply ignoring the question, "Like _hell _you were doing just fine! That bastard had a fucking pistol pointing to your head!" he shouted in frustration shaking her, "Why do you keep on putting yourself in such dangerous situations? Didn't you learn the first time?"

"I'm not going to let a death experience stop me from doing my job." Carly snapped as she tried breaking free from his grip, only her statement only made Jack grow more frustrated and pinned her against the wall again, this time more firmly, "I'm not about to lose you again." The woman's eyes narrowed as her temper began to flare.

So this is what's it's all about. He didn't think she was capable of protecting herself. The idea made her scoff venomously and sneered at the angry king with a dangerous glint in her eyes, "Are you kidding with me? After eight years, only _now _you decide to be concerned about my safety? Are you for real? So considering you never went as far as dragging me out during those missions, let alone following me as you have done so tonight – not once have the issue about my safety occurred to you." He glared at her, "That's not true!" The woman couldn't help but laugh sarcastically in response, "Oh FYI Jack, I am more than capable of protecting myself."

The moment Carly felt Jack loosen his grip, she instantly broke free and gave him a nice wicked punch in the jaw causing him to stagger back, dumbfounded and frozen on the spot. She gently rubbed her sore fist with her hand before adding, "People change Jack, you out of all people should be aware of that, and now I think I am going to kick it up a notch and be blunt: I'm not going to wait for you, I'm moving on, and you should probably do the same." With that she left Jack alone, standing there in the dark.

* * *

><p>When Carly returned to her apartment, the first thing she did was press her head against the wall, "What the hell did I just do?"<p>

The sound of her cellphone ringing quickly snapped her out of daze and glanced at the ID, making sure that it wasn't Jack. Seeing it was only Jane she let out a sigh of relief, "Hey Jane."

'_Where the hell are you? I thought we were doing this together? There's cops all over the place now!'_ Carly rolled her eyes as she pulled off her wig and tossed it carelessly to the couch across her, "Well I could ask you the same thing when I was in a pinch. I had someone pointing a gun at me-,"

'_Wait what? Holy crap, are you okay?_' Once more the woman rolled her eyes and entered her bedroom where she quickly stripped down and changed into her night wear, "Well perhaps if you didn't take so long I wouldn't have been stuck in that situation." Carly spitefully, "So in return, you're going to give me the assignment since I was nearly killed on the spot.

'_What, wait? Hang on, I-,_' Carly cut her off, "It's your own fault." With that she hang up and turned off her cellphone completely. If that wasn't enough she decided to unplug her house phone as well. She was in no mood to talk with anyone, and for all she cared about, she wanted to get this article done and over with. Last but more importantly, she wanted to completely forget about push aside the scene he had with Jack. She was still astounded by the fact she let her inner emotions get the better of her and for the first time in a long time, stood up for herself and speak her mind. But there was one thing she was scolding herself for, for not thanking Jack when he did in fact save her life. She let out a groan as she sat down at her desk and she turned the laptop on before slipping in the USP. Carly already knew all too well that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Okay so, maybe this happened too quickly? Carly was frustrated with herself for being sucked into Jack's pitiful act in the last chapter, so I wanted to build up on that frustration and basically have her kind of 'snap' when she realizes the reason behind Jack's actions and questions his loyalty and statement about how he couldn't forget her. Jack, I haven't quite been able to explain _what _brought him down to this point and why he's so desperate for their relationship. I do plan to give us his side of the story maybe within the next chapter or so, but then again now would probably be a good time since he's in a state of shock.

Then there's that whole investigation-caught in the act moment. Ugh, I've rewritten this scene several times, but nothing seems to work the way I wanted it to. So please bare with that crappy moment. I needed SOMETHNG to lead to Jack's thoughts… Bah I'm tired.

Another thing that might be running through some people's heads is why am I being so aggressive with their relationship? Why am I making it so complicated, making Carly deny her feelings that resides deep within her heart and Jack desperately trying to win her back. The reason is because I've always seen Jack's and Carly's relationship rather _complicated_. I don't really want to discuss any further because I'm worried I might blurt out some spoilers – so just wait a bit longer!

And finally, sorry for the slow update! ;A; I've had my hands full blogging! Chapter three is almost complete, but I'm not satisfied with it so I'm trying to change it up. ^_^/


End file.
